


Hija del fuego

by cassandra1901



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandra1901/pseuds/cassandra1901
Summary: Adoro leer y por fin me anime a escribir algo, solo quiero dejar las ideas principales de la raza original de mi OC que va a ser el protagonista de mi historia, por lo tanto tratare de anexarlo con la historia principal de los libros.Espero que les guste estos conceptos, y ver si me animo a crear una historia completa.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito solo son algunos puntos que tomar en cuenta sobre la raza originaria de mi OC, amo leer pero escribir ya es otra cosas completamente distinta, no tengo mucha experiencia ya que todo suelo guardármelo para mi misma, espero que sea de su agrado, si es asi por favor házmelo saber para ir elaborando la historia completa, como ven tome el nombre de los tagaryen apartir de juego de tronos, no soy muy buena para crear nombres de la nada y amo como suena asi que pues aqui esta.

Los Targaryen son una raza antigua muy reservada, familiares de los Veelas. Ambos provienen de las Harpias, mas sin embargo en vez de ser parte sirenas y ninfas, ellos tienen sangre de dragon corriendo por sus venas. Su material genético son muy diferentes aun que tengan el mismo origen.  
Una raza muy reservada, mas que las propias Veelas por lo cual se consideraban un mito para la comunidad magica, con excepción a los grandes mandos, con los cuales se veían en comunicación por cuestiones meramente políticas (lo cual se abarcara mas adelante).

Fisiliologica  
• En su forma humana son bastante altos, las hembras suelen ser esbeltas y mucho más ágiles que los machos.  
• Para poder diferencias a un tagaryen en su forma humana basta con ver sus ojos que suele ser de un color muy particular (morado, rojo, amarillos, etc.).  
• Cuando se transforman conservan su fisiología humana mas sin embargo les empieza a salir escamas en ciertas partes del cuerpo (parte de las manos, piernas, cuello y el rededor de la cara) las cuales son casi impenetrables con algunos hechizos también son invulnerables al fuego , los dedos se transforman en garras bastante afiladas al igual que las veelas, la retina de los ojos se agudiza para semejar a las de sus contrapartes bestias, a los machos les salen cuernos de diversas formas.  
• Solo los que están aplicados a ser el siguiente alpha generan alas, ya sean del tipo con plumas o de piel, ya sea machos o hembras.  
• En su forma humana tienen los sentidos mas agudos que un humano normal, pero en su forma bestial, aumenta casi el triple, mas veloces, agiles y fuertes. Pueden llegar a ver las fragancias, depende del tipo de dragon pueden llagar a ver el calor de los mamíferos.  
• Los machos suelen tener el cuello más ancho debido a la pesadez de los cuernos.  
• Las veelas tienen el trall que ayuda para su supervivencia, los tagaryen tienen lo que ellos llaman Brú, el cual utilizan para intimidar y ejercían en su presa y / o enemigo, en ocasiones puede llegar a ser tan sofocante que puede dejar temblando a quienes no estan acostumbrado a ello.  
• Pueden entablar conversaciones con su contraparte bestial (dragón comun) al igual que con las sub razas (serpientes), tienen la habilidad de aprender con mas facilidad diversos idiomas tanto humano como animal.

Social  
Tienen su propia idioma antiguo, el cual las generaciones mas recientes les dificultan hablar.  
§ Al ser una raza muy unida hay una jerarquía que suelen seguir a pie de la letra, siempre va a ver un alpha, el o los cónyuges del alpha, después dos generales, seguido del circulo intimo del alpha (amigos, familiares).  
§ Socialmente las hembras tienen mas mando que los machos, no importa que raza sean, el jefe de familia siempre será la hembra.  
§ Cada casa tiene su propio alpha pero todos y cada uno tiene que obedecer al alpha central.  
§ El alfa central influye mucho ante su circulo intimo, si el alfa esta enojado, triste, ansioso, etc. El circulo lo percibirá y actuaran en consecuencia.  
§ El alpha al ser el único que genera alas inconciente mente suele envolver en ellas a su circulo intimo si siente que alguno de ellos esta aflijido o enojado, el instinto del alpha siempre sera proteger a los suyos.  
§ Se a visto que algunos como dicen las leyendas suelen coleccionar cierto tipo de cosas (monedas, joyeria, piedras, espadas, etc) aun que nunca lo llevan al extremo, aun que suelen ponerse bastante posesivos con lo que considera suyo. En contraria el alpha no puede acumular bienes materiales, su primer prioridad seran los suyos, aun que se podria considerar que ese es su coleccion.  
§ Cada tagaryen tiene un adelfy o en terminos simples, alma gemela, si el tagaryen es de alto rango, se le suele dar el mismo trato a su adelfy.  
§ Ellos consideran sagrado los adelfys, sea iniciado y terminado guerras gracias a ellos (para mas informacion de los adelfys consultar el capitulo correspondiente)  
§ Desde temprana edad inculcarse a los mas jovenes el ser pacientes y regios, para no lastimar a aquellos que los rodean, siempre tratar de mantener el control sobre si mismos.

Politico  
○ Ya se ha dejado en claro que hay un alfa central el cual tiene máxima autoridad dentro de la sociedad. Aun que para toma de decisiones cada casa con su respectiva cabecilla suelen formar un consejo el cual se reunen con el alfa para poder tomar decisiones importantes dentro del clan.  
○ En muy raras ocaciones se a visto una revelion contra el alpha. Lo caul solo sea dado 2 veces en su historia.  
○ No suelen tener contacto directo con los magos, esto debido a la avaricia del hombre, se solia secuestrar a las hembras tagaryen para engendrar hijos con alto nivel magico. Tambien por la cantidad de guerras que el hombre se a visto envueltas.  
○ En contrario a lo que se cree, suele ser una raza bastante diplomática, cuando no les queda opcion es cuando toman acciones físicas.  
○ Con los muggles tienen cero contacto y una extricta regla de confidencialidad, la cual solo se puede romper si cierto muggles resulta ser el adelfys de algun tagaryen.  
○ A lo contrario de los magos y brujas de sangre pura, no desprecian a los muggles, nacidos de muggles o mestizos. Para ellos todos son iguales y que solo son humanos con ciertas diferencias.  
○ Una de las pocas razas con las que suelen tener contacto son con las Veelas, con las cuales tienen acuerdos comerciales, políticos y sociales. Otra seria los centauros que mas que nada suele ser respeto mutuo.  
○ Son seres que se han nombrado así mismo portectores de las bestias mágicas, cuando se deja en claro que una especie esta un punto de desaparecer por la mano del hombre es cuando interfieren. Dándoles asilo en sus bosques para que puedan prosperar adecuadamente, vigilándolos y protegiéndolos de si mismos.  
○ Algunas razas de dragones que se creían extintas suelen habitar en los boques, mantañas y lagos cercanos a los territorios de los tagaryen.  
○ Le tienen gran respeto a las Veelas, goblins, gente del mar, vampiros y elfos.  
○ Permanecen neutrales ante las guerras tanto magicas como muggles.  
○ Al percatarse que no pueden permanecer para siempre fuera del radar, se han ido integrando a la comunidad mágica con cierto grado de reserva. Los ministerios de diversos países han aceptado convenios para que cierta cantidad de jóvenes asistan a diferentes escuelas magicas para poder ir adaptándose

Habilidades  
\- Tienen predisposición mágica al fuego, al igual que las veelas pueden generar bolas de fuego en las palmas de sus manos.  
\- Son bastante rapidos, lo cual ayuda a los tagaryen que no generan alas para poder ir tras sus presas.  
\- El olfato, vista y oido estan bastante desarrollados por lo que es difícil que algo se les escape.  
\- El nivel de magia que ellos poseen es bastante amplio a comparación del mago común, por lo cual un hechizo común suele ser mucho más potente en sus manos.  
\- El Bru suele ser suficiente con aquellos que no son tagaryen para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias.  
\- Hábiles a la hora de batirse en duele. Han ido adoptando el uso de varitas cuando se encuentran fuera de su territorio.  
\- La piel suele hacer que ciertos hechizos reboten con excepción de las maldiciones imperdonables.  
Las garras pueden romper barreras mágicas con facilidad y sin ser detectados.

imágenes de referencia 


	2. Adelfys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña reseña de lo que son los Adelfys para los tagaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar una cosa Adelfys significa Alma en griego, estuve buscando un nombre para darles y hasta este momento es el que mas me a gustado.

Adelfys   
En términos simples son las almas gemelas de los tagaryen, no hay distinción de genero al momento de encontrar al aldefys. Cuenta la leyenda que al ser una raza tan poderosa Odin tuvo que dividirla en dos o mas partes para asi poder controlarlos, pasaran el resto de sus dias buscando a aquellos que le complementan a la perfección. Al ver que muchos de ellos morían sin encontrar su Adelfys, Odin se apiado y les dio un regalo, aquellos que estan destinados a encontrarse portaran una marca distintiva en algún lugar del cuerpo, algo pequeño el cual ambas partes (o diversas depende de la situación) poseerá, se le considerar una marca de nacimiento rara ya que no posee forma en concreto, en el momento que se encuentra es cuando toma forma exacta . Aquellos tagaryen que tienen mas de un alma gemela suele ser raro ya que se cree que entonces era un alma poderosa e intimidante como para tener que ser dividida varias veces. Se considera que es una de las pocas cosas que se tiene en común con las Veelas.

v El compañero de alma de un tagaryen es lo más precioso que poseen, son sumamente protectores con ellos, posesivos.  
v El tagaryen puede sentir las emociones fuertes de su(s) contrapartes, asi saber si están en peligro o no.  
v Al momento de encontrarse empieza un ritual de cortejo, el cual empieza con el primer beso y culmina al entrelazar cuerpo, alma y magia.  
v Al momento de culminarse se lleva una presentación hacia el clan para asi sellar el vinculo.  
v Cuando las almas estan entrelazadas, mediante el vinculo se puede compartir conocimientos y habilidades entre los individuos. (depende de la raza, si una contraparte es humana suele ser a menor medida, ya que la propia magia no desea dañar de manera negativa, solo hasta el punto donde el humano pueda aguantar para asi protegerse).  
v Al dar a conocer el Adelfys del alpha instintivamente lo consideran parte del clan, lo protegen de igual medida y le respetan.   
v Si en raro caso que el adelfys niegue el vinculo antes de iniciar el cortejo, no tiene grandes repercusiones para el tagaryen (suelen afligirse considerando que no eran suficientes para su compañero) el cual puede continuar con su vida pero no desean aparentarse con nadie mas. Si de casualidad el adelfys muere o niega el vinculo cuando ya se a iniciado el cortejo las consecuencias pueden ser devastadoras para ambas partes, inicia con mareos, perdida del sueño, irritabilidad, explociones aleatorias de magia para ambas partes. En el lado exclusivo del tagaryen suelen aislarse del clan, hasta que caen en la locura y no distinguen entre enemigos y aliados lo que termina en la muerte del tagaryen. Para evitar este ultimo desenlace el clan lleva acabo un ritual el cual corta todo enlace emocional y físico de manera mágica con el compañero, dejando al tagaryen hueco de emociones y deseos de vivir, por lo cual algunos prefieren el termino de sus vidas antes de que algo asi pase.  
v Si el vinculo a sido completado (cuando solo es un adelfys) y el tagaryen muere o el adelfys, el otro no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida ( en pocas palabras, si uno muere el otro igual).  
v Si el (los) compañero del tagaryen es humano se necesita el permiso directo del alpha en turno para poder revelar información al compañero el cual tiene que estar de acuerdo con la ley de confidencialidad para evitar que se den a conocer los secretos del clan.   
v Se considera una ofensa total al tratar de robar el Adelfys de otro tagaryen mas si es el del Alpha, suele castigarse de manera severa, aun si no eres parte del clan.  
v Para mostrar que son parte de cierto clan suele mostrarse la marca de alma si es que esta en un lugar conveniente, si ese no es el caso, entonces el tagaryen esta en la obligación de darle al compañero alguna joya que muestra el vinculo que se tiene y la inmunidad que conlleva.  
v Al momento de tener descendencia la cría siempre suele ser un tagaryen (la genética es demasiado fuerte como para evitarlo) el cual al momento de tener la edad adecuado empieza la educación para controlarse asi mismo.   
v En el caso casi minúsculo que no sea un tagaryen (suele pasar cuando alguno de los compañeros es otro ser magico) se da a escoger si desean criarlo entre el resto del clan o fuera de, si se decide que no va a ser criado con el resto se le dará una marca distintiva para asi dar a conocer que seguirá bajo la proteccion del clan al resto del mundo.  
v Si hay algo que un tagaryen ama mas que a su adelfys seria a su cria, suelen ser sobreprotectores con ellos en los primeros dias de nacidos no se permite que nadie mas aparte de la familia inmediata se acerque al recién nacido a menos que desees una muerte casi instantánea.   
v Cuando el adelfys esta embarazada el tagaryen no se separara de su lado al menos que sea algo urgente, son mas celosos y sobreprotectores, sus instintos le dicta que proteja y sirva. (a ávido casos donde el compañero obliga a la familia que se lleve por un momento al tagaryen ya son mas melosos de lo usual)   
v En caso que el tagaryen muera o el adelfys cuando ya a dejado una cria, el compañero continuara con vida con tal de seguir protegiendo a la cria y el clan se encargara de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no es perfecto, espero que la idea guste.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto apenas seria lo basico de lo basico, faltan muchos aspectos que tengo que escribir, aun que me es algo complicado ya que mi mente siempre esta saltando de una idea a otra y me revuelvo bastante yo sola, si les gustaría la idea de una historia con eso por fa decírmelo, o si tienen una idea de que mas puedo ir anexándolo para ir estructurando la historia solo mándenme un mensaje.


End file.
